The Never-Ending Maze
by Jarya
Summary: Jon Arryn's death looked natural. Cersei and Robert had one legitimate child together. Bran never fell and became a cripple. They're still playing the Game of Thrones but with different twists and turns that make it seem like there is no end to this maze.
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunately

**The Never-Ending Maze**

**A/N: (Please read since it's the first chapter and things might be confusing!)** Hello fellow ASOIAF/GOT fan! And if you're not and just passed along this category, well hello to you too! As you read, or I'm guessing you read the summary that the story is about playing the game of thrones, it' s just there are different outcomes, twists and turns, and reactions. It may seem a little bit like the book/tv in the beginning, but I promise it'll become it's own story. So this is a little bit of an AU.

I really hope you guys enjoy and it might be a little slow in the beginning, so be patient please and keep on reading. Also please review and whatever else you can do with stories. I'm not really accustomed to the site now. It's changed so much.

It's teen, but I'm not really sure if it's mature or borderline mature.

Anyways, I'll stop the rambling and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns most of what I've written. (This disclaimer will be used for the whole story so I won't have to include it in every chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unfortunately

_Arya_

Arya looked around the Great Hall of Winterfell in distaste as a feast for the King and Queen was present. The hall was festive than usual with banners of a direwolf, lion, and the crowned stag each representing the Starks, Lannisters, and Baratheons. A bard was singing a song she couldn't recognize, but Sansa, her older sister by two years, could probably identify it immediately. Not right now though. Because right now, she was too busy ogling at the eldest son of the King and Queen. A boy aged fourteen called Prince Steffon, namesake of Robert's father; and a spitting image of Robert when he claimed the Iron Throne. Steffon had blue eyes and coal, black hair. He was tall and noticeably strong. If Steffon did look like his father as he looks right now, he would be fat and Sansa would definitely not be drooling over him. His other siblings, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were sitting next to him and those three don't look like their older brother either. They had blonde hair and looked more like a Lannister than a Baratheon.

"He's so charming, isn't he?" Arya overheard Sansa say to her friend Jeyne Poole. Arya rolled her eyes to that. Someone that handsome must have a downside to them and Arya couldn't wait to find out.

There was a lot of talk about Steffon and Sansa being betrothed to each other. Sansa would like that very much, and Arya could care less. But there was another rumor she heard that they might move to King's Landing. That rumor was not one she liked to hear or even think about. Winterfell was her home and she'd like to live here as long as she can before she gets shipped off to another castle to do her "duties" as a "lady". A lady's duties are boring. They get married and have kids. Where's the adventure in that?

Arya sighed and continued to eat. She never wanted to attend this feast or do anything that involves being a lady. The feast was just too boring for her. All everybody did was just talk. How do people have so much to talk about? And why would they like to do it where everybody else can hear? And she missed her half-brother, Jon, most of all. The feast would be a lot more fun if he was here. Well, he is here, just not at the royal table since he isn't a trueborn son. Arya loved her lady mother, but she wished her mother was nicer to Jon, even if he isn't hers. Jon's last name is Snow, but he's still a Stark and has the blood.

Since Arya was so bored, she decided to embarrass her sister, one of her favorite hobbies. It always cheers her up. So then she grabbed a handful of lemoncake, aimed at her sister's face and threw it. It never landed her face (she never was good at aiming), but it landed on her neck; and the lemoncake that didn't stick to her neck, fell to her lap, ruining her dress.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked. "Arya, you ruined my dress!"

Arya burst out laughing and glimpsed at Steffon. She noticed Steffon was chuckling and she was sure Sansa noticed too. Arya will never hear the end of this.

"But aren't lemoncakes your favorite?" she protested and continued giggling.

In the end, she was kicked out of the feast by her own parents. Her mother made sure she lectured her for a while before she left. It didn't matter. She never even wanted to be part of the feast. Arya flopped down onto her bed, exhausted. At least she had her fun. She fell asleep with her yellow-eyed wolf, Nymeria and hoped she'd still be sleeping in this room after the King leaves. Unfortunately, things never go her way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heavy Truth

**The Never-Ending Maze**

**A/N:** Well, I present you the next chapter! I just want to thank you guys who have reviewed, added this to your favorites, and alerted at just the very beginning. And if you read last chapter and now this and enjoy it, I'm glad that you are! :)

So have fun reading this chapter and please continue giving me your feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Heavy Truth**

_Bran_

It just happened too quickly and unexpectedly. Bran was just climbing, as he usually does on a daily basis. He loves to climb and even his mother said he learned to climb before he could walk, even though she never liked it when her son does. Bran gets scolded by her regularly and is always asked by his mother to stop climbing. He'd say "yes" at times, but then next thing he knew he'd be high above the ground, just where he likes it. Lady Stark is worried that he'll fall, but he never falls.

Only when he saw something he wasn't supposed to see, Bran felt he should've listened to his mother. He somewhat saw his life flash by his eyes, and at the age of seven! Seven is way too early to die and he hasn't even completed his dreams to be a knight and possibly a part of the Kingsguard.

Thankfully, the woman, who he noticed to be the Queen, stopped her brother from shoving him off to his death. They were also both naked and breathing heavily. He didn't completely understand what and why they were doing whatever they were doing. It looked like they were wrestling and the Queen seemed to be hurting, but they both didn't care. Ladies shouldn't be wrestling though. Arya might, but Sansa, who is more like a lady, will definitely not. Bran also wondered if the King knew what his Queen was doing.

"Don't!" she shrieked in panic and even sounded worried, almost like a mother worrying over her son, and like Bran's own mother when she lectures him about his climbing. "How much have you heard, child?"

He decided not to lie. Bran was sure they would be able to tell, and they might even change their mind and decide to shove him out of the window to die. "Nothing much that I can remember," he started out timidly, "Some things about Father, I recognized."

The Queen looked at the Knight, and the Queen just nodded and the Knight understood but there was a glint of annoyance in his eyes. "Child, if you don't speak a word about this to anyone, my brother will not push you off. And don't even think about telling anyone about this later on because I'll make sure to keep you quiet before you can utter a single word. Understood?"

Bran nodded quick with frightened eyes. "I won't, I promise."

"Swear it to the gods."

"I swear to the Old Gods and New that I won't tell anyone about this."

"Good," the Queen whispered. "Off you go now, and remember _not a word_." She enunciated "not a word" forcefully and in an intimidating manner.

He started to climb down and the last he heard was:

"What in seven hells made you think you could just let him go?" Ser Jaime Lannister demanded.

"He's only seven," Cersei replied in her defense, "Just like Tommen. And I'll make sure he won't speak a word about this … _incident_."

And now he was traveling to King's Landing with this secret he could barely understand and swore to keep. If he broke it, what would the Seven do to him? Once in a while, Queen Cersei would glance at him and smile, and he would have to smile back, nervously. Bran was definitely not planning to tell a soul about the secret, but if anyone asked, he might have trouble lying. He particularly wasn't a very good liar. His sisters even noticed his uneasiness. They only thought it was because they were leaving Winterfell and he was already getting homesick. Arya just made fun of him, while Sansa tried to cheer him up and listed all the things they could do. She basically listed all the things she would do though, everything she was brought up to do. His other sister snorted at Sansa's list, but Sansa just glared at her as she usually does and continued to cheer her little brother up. But no one would be able to cheer him up. Not from this.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

**The Never-Ending Maze**

**Chapter 3: Perfect**

_Sansa_

Everything was perfect. It usually always is; until Arya ruins it. She always ruins everything for Sansa. Just because Arya was jealous of her elder sister doesn't mean she can just spoil her life. Sansa accused Arya that she was jealous afterwards. She denied it and asked, "Why would I be jealous of you?!"

"I'm betrothed to the Prince, I'm much better at needlework, and the Queen actually takes a liking to me," Sansa listed with her head high, but her eyes were still puffy from crying herself to sleep. Once she woke up and broke her fast, she immediately confronted her younger sister.

"I don't care about any of those. I don't want to be betrothed, I hate needlework, and I hate the Queen most of all," Arya ranted. "And if she does take a liking to you, why did she kill Lady?"

Sansa instantly lashed at Arya. "The Queen didn't kill Lady. That was your doing!"

Arya was quiet for a while and her eyes averted from Sansa's and went to her own small feet. Sansa looked at her grey eyes and saw remorse in them. She felt like she shouldn't have blamed her, but Arya did cause the scene.

"I'm neither the one who wanted her dead nor have I given the order," the younger sister spat under her breath, still not daring to look at her sister's eyes. Her grey, fiery eyes were still glued to her small feet. Sansa understood Arya felt bad. It wouldn't change the fact that her insolence and childishness caused the Queen to kill Lady. She was only furious because her son was hurt. Any mother would have done that _but not hers_, Sansa heard in the back of her head, _but then again she doesn't have a sibling like Joffrey. _No, she mustn't think like this. It was Arya's fault, not the Queen's. If she was or actually tried to act like a lady, Sansa's direwolf would still be right by her side. Nymeria was gone too, but at least she could hopefully be alive.

It all began when her prince knocked on the door of her room. They were staying at an inn while everyone rested for another day's travel. The King also felt the need to hunt for aurochs with her father, so they were going to be a while.

"Lady Sansa, may I come in?" her prince asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course, my prince." Sansa strode to open the door to see blue, sparkling eyes staring at her.

"It's been such a bore nowadays and with our fathers gone. I was wondering if you would like to go riding with me." He smiled and his eyes seemed to be dancing.

"I'd love to," she said with glee in her voice. "I love riding," she added which was sort of a lie. She never actually liked riding. All it did would get you all soiled and dirty. That was what Arya enjoyed, but not her. But if it was with the Prince, then yes. She would love it if that is what he wanted. Anyways, it'll be a whole day with him alone. The thought of it made her giddy and excited.

Steffon was everything a knight should be: tall, handsome, and strong. The only thing he didn't have was blonde hair. The description actually fit his younger brother, Joffrey, better, but Steffon was a good enough match. "Splendid," Steffon said.

They rode along the Trident and she was in awe with all the beauty of nature around her. Sansa could see why Arya liked to wander off and see what the world had to offer. The difference between them was Arya would be getting herself drity while Sansa planned to stay clean.

"She's a magnificent beast," Steffon commented about Lady who was trotting along Sansa and her horse. The comment got Sansa quite offended though.

"Lady's not a beast. She's a direwolf and a good one at that too," she said sounding like a proud mother.

"Well, I hope my lady can forgive me of my poor choice of words," the Prince joked.

"I do," Sansa played along, "And so does she." Sansa looked at Lady and she barked of her approval. Steffon just laughed.

"They say pets take after their masters," Steffon went on. "I could see the resemblance between you two."

"I agree. Lady is proper. That's why I named her "Lady" you see. She's not like Arya's direwolf, Nymeria. Nymeria _is _a beast and stubborn too, just like Arya."

"Not just proper. Lady's also graceful and beautiful. Just like you," Steffon said the last three words more delicately and he had a small smile on his face.

Sansa couldn't look at him or she'd blush, not like she was already blushing. The Prince just called her beautiful and graceful too. "Thank you," she said quietly while smiling to herself. She never forgets her courtesies.

After a while, they continued to talk again. They talked about Winterfell, King's Landing, Sansa's family, and many more topics they came across. When Sansa tried to talk about Steffon's family, he was quite restrained on the topic. Clearly he loved his father and cared for his two youngest siblings, Tommen and Myrcella; but his mother and Joffrey was a touchy subject.

"They say the Queen is the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros," Sansa complimented.

"She clearly isn't the most fun to talk to though," he said without a care in the world. Sansa wondered if this is also the way she talks to his mother. It's a bit rude and something Arya would do and never what she would do. She decided to not talk about them anymore.

Suddenly, they heard another pair of hooves galloping behind them. It was the other one. Joffrey. Steffon's blissful mood had gone sour.

"It's late, brother. Mother misses your company," Joffrey chided in.

"Oh, does she? I thought your company just fills in for my own. Besides, as you could see me and my lady are still out riding."

Joffrey looked at her for the first time he had arrived. Sansa wasn't sure what he was thinking but he finally said, "I'm sure the Lady Sansa can forgive us. She'll especially thank us when bandits come and take you both. And I'm sure they won't treat nicely to you."

"If bandits try to come near us, I'll make sure they can never walk again," Steffon said in a menacing voice.

Unexpectedly, they heard swords clashing; only it wasn't steel-on-steel.

"I wonder what that could be," Joffrey said taking an interest and rode off to where the noise was coming from, ahead of Sansa and Steffon who later followed.

When they arrived, she also found Arya and the butcher's boy getting oppressed by the blonde prince. "Arya!" Sansa exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"That's your sister?" Steffon asked and Sansa nodded sheepishly.

"Apparently, this butcher's boy wants to be a knight," Joffrey cut in and then laughed thinking it was hilarious.

Mycah was the butcher's boy's name and he was supposedly Arya's friend. Mycah denied of him wanting to be a knight and kept repeating that Arya asked him to. Sansa knew he was telling the truth and she felt bad for him. Things will not go well for him.

"That's enough, Joff," Steffon's voice came through. He was siding with Arya, Sansa realized. "Leave him be. If he speaks the truth-"

"You believe this lowborn speaks the truth?" The other brother questioned.

"Just because they're lowborn doesn't mean they have lost the ability to speak the truth."

All of a sudden, Arya tackled him and they fought. The butcher's boy ran while he had the chance and Nymeria also joined in with Arya. Joffrey even howled like a wolf when he got bit. And to Sansa's dismay, Lady joined in as well and bit him on the leg.

Sansa's eyes widened when she saw Lady attack Joffrey. She'll be in so much trouble. Lady wasn't a beast. That was Nymeria. She was a good wolf. "Lady! Come back here!" she commanded, but Lady ignored her. Lady never ignores her though. What has gotten into her?

Just when Steffon had tried to stop his brother and her sister and the direwolves fighting, Arya threw Joffrey's sword into the river and ran away with Nymeria. Lady backed off as well and stayed by Sansa's side.

"Treason!" Joffrey yelled. "They tried to kill me!"

"Joff, if they tried to kill you, I believe you would be dead by now. I'd trusted you could take care of yourself from a little girl." Steffon seemed to like the idea of his brother being disarmed by Arya.

Joffrey then looked at her and then Lady. "It's because of those pets you keep. That wasn't fair. I'll make sure they get killed for it."

Sansa was terrified now and she wished Lady had run off with Nymeria. At least she would be safe if they don't find them and now Lady might be killed for attacking one of the princes. What will they think of her?

They rode back quietly and Steffon gave her assurance that Lady won't die. He was a prince and he may be able to save Lady, but Joffrey was one too and their mother was the Queen. She didn't think the Queen will take her son being attacked kindly.

The three of them finally arrived and Joffrey immediately went to his mother and told the whole story with some exaggeration. Steffon had tried to tell the true and right story, but his mother had shushed him. She wanted none of it. When Joffrey was done, the Queen was furious of course, and Sansa found the Queen walking over to her.

"Is this true, child? Did your dogs and sister savage my son?" Cersei demanded.

Sansa was speechless and she just stuttered. She could tell the Queen was getting impatient. Thankfully, her prince saved her from responding.

"Mother, can't we save this for the morrow. I'm sure we all need our rest, especially Joff."

"No! This cannot wait! Your brother was hurt, or do you not care about that?"

Steffon muttered something under his breath, and Cersei turned back to Sansa.

"Er… I'm not really sure, Your Grace, I didn't really see. It was all a big blur," Sansa lied. She was a horrible liar though, but she wanted to satisfy the Queen and Joffrey, but not disgrace her family. The Queen didn't seem satisfied though. Nonetheless, she let Sansa go back to her room for rest and for that she thanked the Gods for, but not what had happened the approaching day.

For the whole day, they looked for Arya for her side of the story. Her father did not want to believe what Arya has done, but it wasn't unbelievable. When Bran heard, he was actually quite happy what had happened but was worried about Arya. Finally, Jory found her without Nymeria. Of course, when the Queen asked her what happened, she stubbornly stood by her story. And Sansa was surprised that Steffon had added that Arya was telling the truth, but the Queen told him to stay out of it. Steffon and the King even had a kick out of Arya disarming Joffrey. He turned red when his father laughed at him. Arya would probably like Steffon and Sansa loved how Steffon stood by the truth and went against his mother. Sansa's mother would disapprove of that since the Tully words are "Family, Duty, Honor" and honor is last. He's like a Stark, Sansa thought, or was he just doing this because he's not fond of his mother and brother. Starks always tell the truth. That's not always the smart thing to do though.

King Robert finally ended it, telling his Queen to drop it and that they should all act civilized with each other. Cersei still wanted to see punishment and she thought killing the other wolf that had savaged her son fit for it.

"No! Please, no. Lady's good. She would never do anything to hurt anyone," Sansa pleaded over and over again, louder and louder so the Queen can actually hear her and not just block her words out. "Please!" Tears had started streaming down her face and her voice drained out.

"But she _did_ hurt my son. Let's make sure she won't hurt anyone, ever again." The Queen said calmly while Sansa was going crazy.

She ran off to her room and cried, for that was all she could do. She cried and cried until she ran out of all the tears she had. Eventually she did, and she was left with whimpering and hyperventilation. Sansa didn't open to her doors to anyone, not her father, not Bran, not even her prince. But she couldn't blame his mother, for she wasn't the one who made Lady savage Prince Joffrey. It was Nymeria. And the one who made Nymeria savage Joffrey was Arya. It's always her fault. She's always spoiling everything. Especially for Sansa.

* * *

**A/N:** It took me a while to actually update, but this chapter is especially long, sooo yeah. I hope that makes up for it. I also had to grasp the feeling of who Steffon was and how his character was like. Now I have a better grasp of his character.

I'd just like to thank you again for reading and I know I say that every chapter, but I can't thank you enough. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, any mistakes, or any thing that's on your mind. I would love to read it. An update is coming. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

**The Never-Ending Maze**

**Chapter 4: Caged**

_Arya_

Sansa was still furious at Arya for "murdering" Lady. It wasn't even her fault though! Joffrey deserved to be bitten, tackled, and have Lion's Tooth, his sword, thrown into the Trident. And the Queen was the one who wanted punishment and thought killing Lady was fit for one. Truthfully, she shouldn't have died. Lady was only helping her sister, like what a good sister would do. Arya then imagined what would've happened if Nymeria was the one executed. She would feel like her other half of her would be gone. Nymeria wasn't with her anymore, but she could still feel her presence roaming around trying to make a life of her own.

When they broke their fast, Sansa and Arya ate without speaking a word to each other and not even sharing a glance with each other. Their father had told them to stop acting childish and that acting like this won't change anything. Bran had even tried to comfort Sansa, but she was angry at him too for not taking her side and for not being angry at Arya. Ned had tried to massage his temples, easing his headache, but it wouldn't work. Arya heard her father mutter to himself on how he was never able to handle the girls.

Now the two sisters were sitting next to each other with Bran and Septa Mordane, while Lord Stark was taking care of some business first. The sisters still acted the same way when they had broken their fast together. They usually acted like this with each other, but now there was actual hatred and coldness. Sansa had a reason not to like her sister and not just because she's not the sister she wanted. Arya didn't mind. She was paying attention to the joust now. She watched knights ride on horses with a lance in their hands trying to knock the other opponent off their horse. It was interesting to watch and she hoped Jory would win, only to be knocked off by Lothor Brune after three tilts. The joust went on without Jory Cassel and neither Harwin nor Alyn was able to continue. Arya grew bored when no one from Winterfell was competing anymore. There's no fun in rooting for someone you didn't know. So she decided to get up and leave. Maybe there were more exciting things going on in King's Landing. Arya always had a thirst for adventure.

"Arya, where are you going, dear?" Septa Mordane demanded of her in a polite manner.

"Nowhere," she answered rudely. Septa Mordane kept trying to call her back and reminded her quite well that she couldn't go off by herself.

"Wait until your father hears about this!" she threatened as Arya ran off in search for some adventure. It's not like her father will get overly angry at her for leaving. She can take care of herself just fine.

When she walked through King's Landing, Arya was glad she hadn't worn anything fancy or anything that made her look highborn, except for her hair. Her handmaiden put it into a complex, but beautiful braid. She had put her hair down though to fit among the small folk.

Arya took glances at everyone around her and wondered how their life was like. Then she began to ponder how her life would be like if she was one of them. Arya imagined it to be exciting, fun, and free. She can do whatever she wants, practice with Needle when she wants, be friends with who she likes, and go where it interested her. No one would stop her and she would be free of her cage.

Once she turned a corner, Arya spotted a black-haired boy with a sturdy build walking by. Steffon? What was he doing here, Arya asked herself.

She approached him, but he walked past her, not even looking at her. "Steffon?" she says while grasping to his forearm. "What are you-"

The boy had turned his head and looked down to meet her eyes. The boy definitely looked like the eldest Prince, but at the same time he wasn't. Her face started to feel hot, her face clearly showed she was flustered, and she let go of his arm. "I'm sorry," she rushed to say. "I thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry about it. It happens," he answers, his voice deep. He had the same black hair, square jawline, strong build, and blue eyes. Some ladies might even call him handsome. There were only certain things that made him look like he wasn't Steffon. His eyes didn't gleam and sparkle as it usually does when he's happy. The boy's hair was longer, not cut well, and just as messy as hers when it's all messed up. He even had scars and burns over his arms; and he sounded and looked serious, like he was no fun to be around. Other than these differences, he looks like he could be brothers with Steffon.

He continues to walk away and for some reason Arya felt the need to follow him. She wanted to know more about this boy. But once they turned another corner, he stopped abruptly. "Why are you following me?" The boy turned his head and got a look at her. "Do you want something?"

Arya shook her head. He sighed and approached her. He had to look down on her when he spoke to her. "I'm Gendry."

"Nymeria," she responded with the first name that came to her head. Arya didn't think she should say her real name since it's the same as the "Lady Arya Stark". "But my mother always called me Nan."

"Well then Nan, do you need food or are you lost?" Arya shook her head again. "Where's your mother?"

"Home," Nan answers.

"Where's home?" Gendry continued to interrogate her.

"North."

Gendry raised his eyebrows. "All the way up there? How'd you get so far south?"

"I work for the Starks. I serve one of the girls."

"Better head back to your lady then. Don't want to keep her waiting."

"Lady Arya is forgiving. She lets me do what I want while she does things on her own." Hearing "Lady Arya" come out of her lips sounded queer, like she wasn't her. She was "Nan" now and Nymeria is a different person.

Nymeria is nine and a lowborn handmaiden to Arya Stark. She overtook her mother's role when she grew ill and stayed in Winterfell doing other work. She doesn't know who her father is and has one older brother named Jon who took up the black. Arya made out the whole story in her head in case he had any questions.

"So, what are you doing?" Arya shrugged her shoulders. She was Nan, but what would she do now? Arya was no one now and she could do anything she wanted without anyone telling her she couldn't and that it wasn't ladylike of her.

"I was exploring King's Landing. I never got to until now."

Gendry had scoffed when she answered. "You really know nothing about this place. King's Landing is not safe for a little girl to run around and explore." Nan had yelled out when he mentioned "little girl". She was not a little girl anymore, but he kept on talking. "You'll be raped by the end of the day!" Gendry had to raise his voice so it could be heard above Arya's protests.

Nan was quiet afterwards. She would've said that she can take care of herself, but she was … regrettably small and in no shape to fend for herself against hungry, old men. "Where are you going?" she asked instead.

"I'm heading over to the Street of Steel. I work at a shop there."

"You're an armorer's apprentice?" He nodded and told her about a bull's helmet he had made. Gendry even promised to show her one day.

"I would love to see it," she told him when he promised her.

When they finally arrived to the shop, Arya had realized that it was the biggest shop on the street. The sun was setting though and Arya had to get back to the Red Keep.

"I'll come back to see this so called helm," Nan yelled when she ran away and Gendry had told her to watch herself and that the streets weren't safe. Arya had reassured him that she would be fine.

Arya was able to reach the Red Keep before it was too dark, but on her way to her room, Sansa had spotted her.

"Arya! Where have you been?" Sansa asked reluctantly. She looked like she still did not want to speak to her, but her duties came first before anything and unfortunately, her younger sister was one of them.

"Nowhere." She smiled to herself because "Arya" didn't go anywhere. Nan was with the armorer's apprentice, not Arya.

Sansa rolled her eyes and told Arya to at least clean herself and walked off to go to her quarters. Arya entered her own room and went to bed. She was no longer caged and stuck to being a lady. She could be a handmaiden and a lowborn named Nymeria. She even had a real friend and he doesn't have to call her m'lady because she isn't one. Arya smiled to herself before she fell asleep and was looking forward for the next day for the first time she had arrived in King's Landing.


End file.
